


Brutal dare

by Plugs



Series: Fedverse (and some Twitter) fics [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fake Dating, Frenzy discovers his conscience, Frenzy does not like this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plugs/pseuds/Plugs
Summary: One of my fics that started as a Monsterpit post. A bit of a crack pairing but flavoured with angst.Enjoy!
Relationships: Frenzy/Bruticus
Series: Fedverse (and some Twitter) fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587112
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Brutal dare

Frenzy had a problem. A big problem. Technically he was five smaller problems that turned into one big problem.

The problem was the smaller problems. The Combaticons, and they were aftholes. Swindle was a cheating aft, Brawl was a violent aft, Blast off was a stuck up aft, Onslaught was a bossy aft and Vortex was fragging creepy.

But Bruticus who was those personality’s mixed into a new consciousness? Somehow he _wasn’t_ an aft. He was also in love with Frenzy. 

“Britucus likes this place.”

The desert was dotted with crumbling rocks. Cacti grew tall among the dry grass. A few cacti had been smashed on the way to the rocky outcrop Bruticus now sat on. Him and the fool who'd utterly fucked up on a dare.

”Uh yeah, it’s...peaceful.” Frenzy shifted in the giant mechs servo. “The sky is real clear too.”

Bruticus hummed happily. He reached over and petted Frenzy’s helm with his other hand, using one huge finger to stroke gently.

Frenzy wished he hated it. He wished he hated this whole thing.

Rumble had dared him to flirt with Bruticus. Frenzy had assumed it’d end with him dodging being squished. He had feared no retaliation from the separated gestault because who’d fuck with Soundwave?

But Bruticus had responded. It’d taken a minute for him to answer, sure, but ‘Frenzy...cute,” was a clear response.

Rumble had found it hilarious. He’d told Frenzy if he carried on he’d give him his secret stash of high grade. Frenzy had found it equally hilarious and agreed to keep playing with the big lug.

Frenzy should have told Rumble to frag off. Because now, for the first time, Frenzy felt shitty about one of their pranks. It wasn’t like painting Motormaster pink, or starting a football game with Blitzwing in the mess hall.

Bruticus genuinely fucking _loved_ Frenzy. There had been dates and gifts which Frenzy hated and loved because he enjoyed them. Rumble had been laughing the whole time, not noticing Frenzy’s increasingly strained smile. 

Rumble thought working around the fact Bruticus’s components were murderous afts was a fragging _game_. Not that Frenzy was scared, but Bruticus confessing he was terrified of his components hurting Frenzy? That was _scary._

Frenzy kept leading Bruticus off the battlefield for a few hours after it was all over. Bruticus keeping combined because he didn’t _want_ to fall apart. Because he didn’t wanna ‘go away’.

When Rumble had laughed this time time, Frenzy punched him. 

The finger kept stroking his helm.  
Frenzy felt like he’d drown in guilt, because this started as a joke, a prank, he’d laughed along with Rumble. And now the butt of that joke was holding him like he was worth all those gentle touches. 

If Frenzy got crushed for this, he deserved it.

“I...need to tell you something.”


End file.
